Ruin
by AspenHartley
Summary: It's been 10 years since Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson graduated from McKinley High School and went on the live their separate lives. What happens when Rachel enters a liquor store to suppress her breakup blues? {cover image coming soon!}


A/N: hey guys! It's aspenhartley and funsizedforever back at it again with a super weird story! This time, we're taking you into the AU where Rachel is a Pilates instructor and Finn works at a liquor store. We came up with this extremely absurd idea when we were walking through our town together, and there were these two stores right across the street from each other. We thought it would be hilarious but somewhat plausible to put the couple in this situation. So, enjoy!

Rachel's POV

"And up. Okay ladies! That's it for this session. See you guys next Wednesday!"

As the pack of middle-aged suburban moms flood out the doors of the humid, neon-painted studio, I check my phone for the time. Just under the time and the date, a text from a certain somebody lay.

From: Jesse

Rachel- I hope you know this was just as hard for me as it was for you. All it is was a close friendship that went too far and was misinterpreted. I know it's my fault, but you have no right being so mad with me for something society accepts these days. I hope we can still be friends. You should come over and we can sing the entire Funny Girl composition. BUT I call Franny!

You know, I never thought of how much having a douche ex-boyfriend would affect a person. Then again, I never thought that Jesse would end up being gay. Not that I have anything against gay people, because my dads are gay, but he it's just so ignorant of him to let my love and affection grow so strong for him and never tell me what he really thought of me. He just didn't get it. And trying to lighten the mood after inviting me over after I clearly stated that I never wanted to see him again? That made me hate him even more. I guess that's what I get for dating a guy who loved Barbra Streisand more than me. Should have known, should have known. No matter how fabulous she is, no one should love Babs more than me.

To be honest, there's only one thing that can make me feel better about this horrible situation. I really need is drink. And I need one fast. I usually don't turn to alcohol when I'm feeling down, but it's desperate times like this one where I just don't care.

º º º

During the summer, I'm usually in New York, where I belong. Singing, rehearsing, performing. However, when I'm back in my hometown of Lima, I like to help out my aunt with her Pilates studio. It helps keep me loose and flexible when I'm not rehearsing some huge dance number for an upcoming musical I'm in.

As a Pilates instructor, I'm supposed to help people get in shape by stretching and having zen. I'm in shape, but I definitely don't have zen. Luckily, there's a liquor store directly next to the Pilates studio for my enjoyment.

As I walk in the store, the 80's Rock station is playing, a bell rings to signify an entering customer, the man at the cashier looks up, and I pretty much die.

He's possibly the most handsome man I've ever seen, and I know I'm going to need an even bigger drink.

Finn's POV

"Okay, babe. See you tonight," she says in a mellow, sweet voice.

"See you. Good luck at your meeting, love you." I tap the screen to end the call with my wife, Quinn. I love her, but I always feel like there's something going on. Numerous meetings, endless phone calls, always in her office. Either in the city or at home. The only time we ever really got to be with each other anymore was at the dinner table and in the bedroom, but not in the way you're thinking.

Telling her I loved her was pretty much like breathing. It was something that I always did, but I usually never even noticed doing it. I felt like it didn't have any sort of impact on my day either.

We were never with our sweet little girl, Beth, either.

Our lives changed forever when Quinn and I first found out she was pregnant with our little baby. She may not have been conceived in the most cautious, or, honestly, even aware way, but she was ours. High school was hard during those times. My mom was disappointed with me at first, but she knew the right thing to do was to support me and Quinn. Quinn had been kicked out of her parents' house, but luckily, Santana let her bunk with her until things cleared up.

Beth was delivered the day before a big high school game. Sue Sylvester had Quinn stay off of the team until Beth was born, and she would hopefully be let back on afterwards. Quinn was still there, however, in the crowd, supporting me. Right before the first quarter of the game started, her water broke.

I held Beth that night wearing my musty, grass-stained jersey. She has that jersey hanging up in her room. It's not typical for a daughter to do that, but knowing the meaning behind it shows that it is important.

I felt like my daughter has spent most of her years with our nanny, Lupa, who was always at our house to watch over her. Beth may have already be 12 years old, but I still didn't feel safe letting her stay at home by herself between the time she got home from school. Quinn and I were always out late working. I closed up my shop at midnight, and Quinn usually got home around the same time, or sometimes even later than that.

I set my phone down, and pick up two pencils from my jar and drum along to the beat of the song that's playing over the speaker.

Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ooh.

Over the rock music and the fan blowing from behind me, I hear the bell above the door ring, signifying that a customer has entered.

She walks in looking a little down, but she's humming along to the track, her voice perfectly harmonizing to the actual singer.

She walks up to the counter and stops. She smiles at me. The girl has on yoga pants and a loose t-shirt. In her hand she's holding a water bottle, and carrying a yoga mat under her arm. She has minimal makeup on, but honestly, she looked pretty.

"Hi, miss. My name is Finn Hudson and welcome to Lima Liquors. Is there anything I can help you with this fine evening?" She looks at me hesitantly before speaking rapid fire.

"Okay, hi," she starts. "I'm going to a party tonight, and I need something that my lady friends and me can enjoy." Noticing the worn down look occupying her face, I can tell that she's easily lying.

"Ok," I reply a few seconds later. "I call BS."

"What? I'm a Broadway actress and you can call my bluff that easily? Oh, I'm hopeless and my life is entirely over."

"Tell me what's actually going on and I'll find something hard enough to take your mind off of whatever's been troubling you."

"Okay, fine," she states in a defeated tone. "Have you ever had to deal with a douchebag that you can't stand sometimes but also love to death?" An image of Quinn pops into my head. I laugh nervously.

"Can't say I have…"

"Oh, my apologies. Anyways, I just lost my long-term boyfriend to his best friend from college."

"Oh, what's her name?"

"His name is Kyle."

"...he never told you that..? I'm sorry." I feel bad for this poor girl. It must have been very awkward for her, nonetheless heartbreaking.

"Don't be. He's the one who still hasn't apologized." She shook off the subject rather quickly. "Anyway, anything you recommend?"

"Stay here." I walk out from behind the counter and walk through a few aisles. After looking around for a minute or so, I find it. "Aha!" I say a little bit too loudly. I hope that I didn't confuse her in any way. I walk back to the counter and hand her the bottle.

"Tenderoni Whiskey. It's a best seller here." She examines the bottle strenuously, must be a first time buyer.

"I'll take it," she says proudly.

"Alright, good choice." She hands me her money and I return her change. We laugh, trying to suppress the nervous energy surrounding us. Something about her made me self-conscious, but I also felt safe around her. I felt like I could trust her.

"Well, see you around," she says to break the silence. "I'll make good use of this," referencing to the bottle. I break out of my trance, and try to cover-up my spacing out in the worst way possible.

"Y-you, too." She gives me a weird look, and walks out of the store. Yoga mat and water bottle in one hand, Tenderoni in the other.

As soon as she leaves, I scold myself for my dumb mistake.

"Dammit! You, too?" I whisper quietly to myself. "That's the best you could do?"

Rachel's POV

"He was just so nice," I explained. "He made my day a lot better. I put him in such an awkward situation and he was still so nice about it. It's like we already know each other."

Mercedes takes another sip of her wine. "That's great, Rachel! I'm really glad that he… and the Tenderoni, were able to cheer you up after Jesse's shit. Were you able to catch his name?"

"Hmm," I wonder. "I know that his name started with an 'F'. Fredrick? Franklin? I'm not totally sure." I laugh.

The waitress asks us if we want some dessert as she passes by the table, and Mercedes looks at me hopefully.

"So you'd want to see him again?" She asks. "Do you know if he's dating or married or anything? I think you should talk to him again!"

I laugh in a disbelieving manner as she explains her unrealistic standards.

"Mercedes, I went in a liquor store and the cashier happened to be really handsome and helpful. Besides, I just broke up with Jesse and things are too complicated right now for me to get back into a relationship. And like I said, he was handsome, meaning there was no way he wasn't single."

Mercedes gives me a sly look, "Have you ever heard the benefits of being a mistress?"

"Mercedes!" I shriek in disgust as she starts laughing uncontrollably. She knows what pushes my buttons, and right now she is using that toward her advantage.

"Actually, I think I will ask him out." I declare as I pick up my jacket and the bottle of wine I know I will chug as soon as I get home.

"You will?" Mercedes looks at me in disbelief.

"I will." With that, I exit the bar we were sitting at and call a cab.

"Where to, Ms. Berry?" The cabbie asks me, and I can't help but think he looks familiar.

"Lima Liquors, as soon as possible, please." The cabbie turns around in his seat to look at me, smiles, and shakes his head.

"Lima Liquors? A buddy of mine works there, I think." The cabbie says, but quieter.

"Really, what's his name?" I can't help but say it eagerly.

"Finn Hudson." And with those two words, my world changed. I knew Finn Hudson, and I most definitely knew this cab driver.

"Noah Puckerman, I never thought I'd see the day." I said with a laugh as I could see Noah scowling in the mirror.

"Just shut up until we get there, Berry, or I might be able to send a slushee your way." Noah tries to look threatening, but it just isn't working out for him.

"Very well, Noah." We sit in silence on the way to the store, excluding the sound of me humming 'Don't You Want Me Baby.' I think that might just be my new favorite song.

"Alright, Berry, made it." Noah says gruffly, and I hand him his change and nearly jump out of the cab.

"Thank you, Noah!" I yell as I run into the liquor store, only to be hit with something solid, yet somewhat soft. I look up in horror to realize I ran right into the person I was trying to impress… Finn Hudson, who was still as handsome as he was in high school.


End file.
